Dino Thunder: The Power Within Me
by Caitlin Knight
Summary: Kira went away for the summer. However, when she came back she wasn't herself can Kira face her worst enemy? Or will she fell at her new destiny?
1. Prologue: Save Me

Dino Thunder: The Power within Me

Dino Thunder: The Power within Me

By

Michelle

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers or the songs Kira sings. However, I do own Kira mother and father as well as they new powers and enemies

Prologue: Save Me

Kira looked out the window blowing her breath as she trace a single heart in the window of her mother car as she kept talking about how matured Kira had gotten.

"Kira that Trent boy stopped by this evening he said to meet them at the park later on today." Karen Ford said just before Kira had slammed her mother's door shut causing her to jump as she looked at her daughter from the distance as Kira yelled to her mother.

"Bye mom and thanks for the ride." Kira yelled as Karen look at Kira she could see the sadness and mix motions on her daughter face.

"Kira what is it that you're not telling me?" Karen said as she drove off into distance as she could hear her daughter sign heavily.

"I wonder where Kira is I told Mrs. Ford to tell Kira too meet at the park." Trent told Tommy and the rest as they look around trying to find Kira as they heard soft music playing far away in the distance as they follow the people walking up to the person singing the song as Connor spoke first.

"I wonder who she is she looks new and sounds good." Connor had told the others as the girl continue to sing as Tommy notice her morpher in smiled to himself as the girl continue you could hear her sadness and her voice as she starts to sing louder.

"And I don't know  
This could break my heart or save me  
Nothing's real  
Until you let go completely  
So here I go with all my thoughts I've been saving  
So here I go with all my fears weighing on me.

Three months and I'm still sober  
Picked all my weeds but kept the flowers  
But I know it's never really over.

And I don't know  
I could crash and burn but maybe  
At the end of this road I might catch a glimpse of me  
So I won't worry about my timing, I want to get it right  
No comparing, second guessing, no not this time.

Three months and I'm still breathing  
Been a long road since those hands I left my tears in but I know  
It's never really over, no.

Wake up.

Three months and I'm still standing here  
Three months and I'm getting better yeah  
Three months and I still am.

Three months and it's still harder now  
Three months I've been living here without you now  
Three months yeah, three months.

Three months and I'm still breathing  
Three months and I still remember it.  
Three months and I wake up.

Three months and I'm still sober  
Picked all my weeds but kept the flowers." The young girl had finished as the crowd cheered for her performance. The girl scans the crowd as she saw three familiar faces as the crowd left Tommy walked up to her and brace her with a hug.

"It's good too see you Kira." Tommy had said as Kira broke down and went to crying.

"Let's get her home." Connor told them as he looks up at his best friend since childhood.

Well. There you have the first the first chapter well the prologue to the story. I do not know where I am going with the story yet but believe me it's going to be pack with sadness, mix, emotions, and old rangers to come as well as adventure.

Revise: April 20, 2008- time 9:42pm


	2. Chapter 1: Broken

Chapter 1: Broken

Chapter 1: Broken

Haley looked up at Kira as tears ran down her face as she went to touch her and Kira had freaked. She couldn't move it was as if her body was numb, Haley recognizes the young girl, and that young girl was Haley when she was Kira's age. Haley knew if she touched, Kira in any kind of way, it would trigger something inside of her that wouldn't be nice. Her heart ached for the young girl, as she knew how first hand it would be. Haley walks towards Kira and places her hand on her shoulder. Kira looked up in started to cry nonstop as Haley placed herself on the floor next to her.

"I can't tell the guys Haley that I was raped." Kira had said in between sobs, as she couldn't stop crying.

"I'm here if you need me Kira day or night I'm here, I'm always here." Haley had said as Kira hugged her as tight as she could without letting go.

"Haley, I'm scared and afraid I can't go home Haley. I just can't go home not when he's there." Kira told Haley as tears kept follow down her face as Haley derived a conclusion.

"Kira maybe you should talk to Tommy. He has an extra spare room no and matter of fact I'll talk to Tommy. I won't tell him what you told me all-right." Haley announce as she pulled Kira into a hug as she begins to rock back and forward until she fell asleep. Haley pick up Kira small little body and place her in the bed as she place the cover on top of her. Haley turn off the light as she headed downstairs with tears in her eyes as Tommy and the rest looks up at Haley.

"Haley what did she say? Why are you crying?" Connor asks he ran his hand through his hair as Haley look to Tommy than to Connor.

"Connor you guys go on home I need to talk to Tommy alone." Haley told Ethan, Connor, and Trent as she watches Connor face turn serious."

"Look Haley I don't mean any disrespect but Kira is my friend my best friend since we where and diapers we may not have acted that way doing the time we where rangers but I know something is wrong. I will not be able to sleep until I know she's all-right please Haley. I'm begging you what's wrong with Kira?" Connor asks as he beg her to tell him what was wrong as Haley started crying again because she never seen Connor worried about Kira.

"Connor I don't want you to hated me but I promise her I want say anything unless she tells me other wise in that is what I need to talk to Tommy about all-right." Haley beg Connor to listen but it was no use as Connor took off his morpher in put it in Tommy's hand as Ethan reaches for Connor but he pushes Ethan off of him.

"Ethan stay the hell away from me I have every right to know what's wrong with her she's my best friend we may not have acted like it but I have every right." Connor yelled as he punches his fist into the wall before stalking off out the house leaving Haley yelling after him.

"Connor! Connor! Got Damn it Connor!" Halley yelled as tears ran down her face as Trent and Ethan look at Haley before leaving as well. Tommy went to Haley but she step back away from him as he looks up at her stun by her action.

"Haley what is going on with you and Kira? What did you won't to talk about Hays?" Tommy begins to say as he could since her movement. He watches her fidgets with her shirt as the tears still weld down her face as she looks at Connor morpher lying in Tommy's hand in back at the stairs as she begins to talk.

"Tommy I know you have answers just like Connor but I can't give you those answers because I promise her I wouldn't tell….you….but…right….now…Kira…needs…a…place….to…stay…and….you're….her….only…other…option…or….the….shutter." Haley begins to sob as Tommy tried to go to her but she moves back from him.

"She can stay Haley please tell me what's wrong." Tommy kept asking her as Haley backs herself into the wall as Tommy look up into her eyes. He saw so much pain and so much frightens that it scared himself.

Dino Lab late at night:

Tommy couldn't sleep his mind was wondering with questions and his heart hurt with pain as he looked through his old photo's of his different teamed members as one kept coming back to Kira.

"Why can't I get you out of my mind?" Tommy said to no one in particular as his mouse scroll down to another picture of Kira on his computer screen.

"Maybe because you feel like you let her down?" An old friend announce as Tommy jumped out of his seat, shock by the man that stands before him.

"How are you alive? I thought you where dead." Asked Tommy as the old man looked around the Dino Lab very well aware of Tommy's question.

"I was however, I was brought back by a hire being known to us as a familiar friend. I need your help Tommy." Zordon said as Tommy took his left hand and ran it through his hair with a puzzle look on his face.

"What kind of help are you talking about Zordon? My rangers days are over I lost my powers after our last fight with Mesogog." Tommy said as Zordon sign heavily knowing Tommy cannot help him as Zordon begins to speak.

"Therefore you can't help me but why didn't he send me back when you don't have powers?" Zordon said somewhat sadly as he set down on the chair.

"Zordon what is going on with you?" Tommy asked again as Zordon look away from Tommy.

"Long time ago Deluca and I had a daughter name Hope and when the threat of Earth being taken over by Rita Repulsa arose after she was freed from her dumpster prison on the Moon. I had established a Command Center in Angel Grove, recruited five teenagers to assume the power of the Morphing Grid to defend the planet as Power Rangers - Jason, Zack, Kimberly, Billy, and Trini. However, my plans didn't go as planned when I came to Earth Tommy." Zordon said growing angry by the minute as Tommy never saw this side of Zordon before.

"What does your daughter with Deluca have to do with the Morphing Grid?" Tommy asked unaware that danger would soon be lurking around the corner.

"It has to do with everything Tommy you being a power ranger included. Therefore, be aware danger is coming your way." Zordon said as Tommy looked at Zordon puzzle as he heard loud screaming coming from upstairs where Kira sleep.

"What danger Zordon?" Tommy asked as could feel himself being; pull out of his dreamed as the screams had gotten louder by Kira. Tommy jumped up immediately and ran to her room. As he burst into the door in he notice Kira was still asleep, her screams were getting louder he did not want to wake her as his communicator beep to a familiar tune.

"Dr. O is everything alright? I could hear Kira screaming a mile away." Ethan asked through his communicator as Tommy smiled to hear Ethan is concerned for Kira.

"She's fined Ethan she just having a nightmare. Is everything fine where you at?" Tommy asked Ethan as Ethan thought about earlier today.

"Dr. O I'm transferring an image to you on you computer. I know we are not rangers anymore however; I have been keeping up with the evil level in from the looks of my images that I found downtown Reefside might be in trouble. You should be getting the image now." Ethan confirmed Tommy as Tommy ran to his computer downstairs at the Dino Lab and his face froze.

"Dr. O what do you think about that image?" Ethan asked Tommy, as Tommy felt silent on the other in of the communicator.

"It means trouble, big trouble I thought he was destroyed with the lab." Tommy asked as he ran his left hand through his hair.

"Dr. O who is he? What was that image my camera picked up downtown?" Ethan asked as Tommy just spoke briefly.

"Ethan pleased get in touch with the others now." It was all that Ethan gotten from Tommy when the other line of the communicator had went dead.

Author Notes: I know it must suck or sounds weird but this chapter plays a huge part of this fan fiction. I don't know when I will be able to update however, I will soon maybe tomorrow.

Revise April 20, 2008 11:51am


	3. Chapter 2: The prophecy of Zordon

Dino Thunder: The Power within Me

Dino Thunder: The Power within Me

Chapter 2: The prophecy of Zordon

Tommy looked at the image on his computer hoping that is not true, hoping that he was not crazy for creating something so powerful that the power rangers themselves cannot beat.

"How can I be so stupid?" Tommy spoke very sadly as the two teenagers exchange looks as Haley came into the Dino Lab from checking on Kira.

"Tommy it wasn't your fault the experiments went wrong. How would you know that if Anton had sabotage them all." Haley said placing her hands on Tommy shoulder as Ethan spoke first.

"Dr. O what is he and how can we beat him without any powers?" Ethan asked concern and worried at the same time as Tommy begins to talk but was cut short by Kira entering the room crying her eyes out as Tommy reacted and jumped up in ran to her.

"In what about Connor we haven't heard from him five days Dr. O?" Trent asks concern for his fellow teammate.

"Are you alright Kira? In I don't know Trent." Tommy asked Kira as she looks around the Dino Lab as she didn't see Connor.

"Where is Connor?" Kira asks as she looks to Ethan and Trent.

"He left five days ago as in gone no longer power ranger." Trent told her as she fells to the ground and she begins to cry.

"Kira are you all-right?" Ethan ask as he went to touch Kira and she crawl away from him.

"Kira!" Trent yells a little bit as Kira back further away into the corner.

"No! Don't touch me, don't touch me." Kira yells aloud as Haley ran to Kira. Kira looks to Haley as she starts to hyperventilate.

"Kira calm down you're all right no one is going to touch you." Haley told Kira as Kira looks back and forward as she lets out a soft sob.

"I'm scared Haley, I'm scared don't let them touch me please don't let them touch me." Kira begins to beg as Haley looks around the room before bending down to Kira level in crawling on the floor next to Kira.

"Kira everything is going to be all right I promise just relax and calm down." Haley tried reason with her as she looks to Tommy shaking her head telling him don't ask.

"Kira why are you out of bed anyway?" Tommy asks concern for his young friend and former teammate.

"I heard the doorbell ring and I answer it and than there was these people at the door." Kira said as she rubbed her as the pain hit her again.

"Kira, who was at the door? Are they still there?" Trent asked as Kira head starts to spin really badly.

"There still here they say that there old friends of Dr. O and why is the room spinning? Trent you look funny." Kira said again as she looked at the computer screen as Kira heard a loud noise.

"What the hell was that and where is that girl Kira?" Jason asked as Zack begins to follow the strange yelling coming from the basement, as the rest was close by him.

"Zack maybe we shouldn't go in there haven't you seen When a Stranger Calls. This is not a good ideal." Aisha point out to them as Zack open the door to find Tommy and the others standing around the computer.

"Something is coming up on the screen Haley zoomed in on the image." Ethan said as he started typing something into the computer.

"Ethan what are you doing?" Asked Trent as Ethan begins to speak.

"Dr. O, and Trent give me your morpher and who is Zordon because there's a prophecy about him in the Dino Freedom Fighter Gems." Ethan had said unaware of the other rangers as Zack and the other exchanged looks.

He's a ranger again and what's with the Dr. O thing? Rocky asked as the rest said nothing.

"Wait Dr. O there's more Gems." Trent asked as he holds up his arm to take of his morpher follow by the rest.

"These gems aren't just any gems theses gems possessed great power, power that can help us feet this new evil that is lurking around Reefside." Tommy said as he begins to walk to the other side of the room pushing a few buttons on the wall as the wall begins to rise as Ethan eyes got big.

"Ethan what are you looking at?" Haley asked as she followed his glance to the seven people that where standing in the Dino Lab.

"In this box it contains six gems these gems also bonds with your DNA like the Dino Gems these gems hold great power. The Dino Gems are part of a meteor that bonded with Dinosaur DNA." Tommy said as he looked up from the box as he too follows the glance to the others.

"What the hell is going on here?" Billy said as he walked into the basement unaware of the situation as Tommy mouth fell open as Ethan and Trent where ready to battle.

"Trent, and Ethan stand down there former rangers." Haley said as Ethan and Trent stand down as Tommy looked from his old team to his former team.

"Can you explain to us what's going on here?" Jason asked as Tommy took a deep breath.

"Ethan and Trent meet the original rangers Jason is red, Billy is blue, theses are there replacements Aisha Yellow, Rocky, Red, Adam is black, and Kat is Pink. Former rangers meet the Dino Rangers Trent is the former white ranger, Ethan is the former blue ranger, Conner, isn't here anymore however, he's the former red ranger, I'm the former black ranger, and Kira is the former yellow ranger and this is Haley our techno genius. Tommy said as he walked back over to Kira who kept dozing off in her sleep.

"Dr. O what's wrong with Kira?" Trent asked as he looked at his former mentor and teammate.

"She's just sleepy she hasn't been getting any sleep lately. Ethan what prophecy were you talking about earlier that includes Zordon?" Tommy said as Haley spoke first.

"It's this one here Tommy." Haley had answer as Ethan spoke this time.

"In a time of great strife, a legendary interdimensional being known as Zordon, came to the city of Angel Grove to establish a vanguard in the never ending struggle against evil. However, with the aid of his trusted assistant, Alpha 5, the noble master sought out six extraordinary teenagers and gave them the power to transform into an unstoppable fighting force. In time of great need, the young heroes could now call upon colossal assaults vehicles known as "Zords". While the identity of the six remained a guarded secret, their courageous exploits soon became the stuff of Legend, earning them the title... The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. However, upon his arrival on Earth with his daughter Hope Zordon brought with him six Dino Gems known as the Dino Freedom Fighter Gems. These Gems where hidden among the island called Tideland as Zordon hide theses gems his daughter Hope was lost in the never-ending struggle against evil. When Hope created the Morphin Grid, she died creating the power. Some say she is alive and some say she died. This woman known as Hope bares the Eltare symbol shape like a moon in and that moon it lies a lighting strike." Ethan said without taking his hands off the computer as Billy admired the young ranger.

"Therefore, we are looking for a woman name Hope which is Zordon daughter and fight a new evil that is more powerful than Mesogog put together that means it is going to be brutal especial without Connor." Trent groans while looking over at a sleepy Kira who kept jumping out of her sleep.

Author Note: I am guessing another Kirommy coming up next. I'm sorry guess if this sucks I'm taking this out on my boss.

Revise: April 21, 2008 2:45am


	4. Chapter 3: Hurt

Chapter 3: Hurt

Chapter 3: Hurt

Kira couldn't sleep her mind was racing with a thousand of questions that needs to be answer as she was up cleaning Tommy's house for the fifth time today as the rest came downstairs to find breakfast sitting on the table and the house sparkly clean.

"Who clean house?" Adam said as a joke as the rest looked around the room amazed at how clean it was included Tommy.

"I'm giving you three guesses to who clean the house and who cooked breakfast?" Ethan had said as the rest looked puzzle accept for the Dino Thunder Team.

"Kira!" Tommy, Haley, and Trent had said at the same time as they groan with an unusable look on there faces.

"I'm guessing the looks on your faces telling us that's a bad sign." Billy had asked as the four adults moan unease as they heard music playing from one of Tommy's hidden room as they heard the music stopped and Kira kept saying something.

"Shit! Kira get that song down." Kira said as she looked down at herself feeling lost as if no ones love her at all. Tommy looked down he never saw Kira like this no one included her teamed. However, the only time someone saw her like this was the year her dad had died and she felt so abandon, so lost, and so heartbroken that she gave up the one thing that her and her dad had shared. In it was the love for karate; she even kept her karate from her team. No one knows that Kira Caitlyn Ford holds ten black belts or even been into competition half her life. However, Kira's father being missing had sent over the age. He and she shared a bond that no one could break but when they couldn't fine her daddy; apart of Kira died as well until she became a power ranger. She knew Michael couldn't take that away from her she knew that and that was the only thing that kept her alive plus her love for music and instruments.

"Dr. O I'm worried about Kira this isn't like her at all." Ethan said kind of sad as Kira starts to sing her song she just wrote.

"I know Ethan me too I can't get in touch with her mother or her father there always gone and she always at that house alone." Tommy said growing anger by the minute as Kira place the violin on shoulder as she left one finger up and the rest down. She took her other free hand and place the bow on the strings as the soft sound of music felt the air provided by Kira's soft voice.

"Forgive, sounds good  
Forget, I'm not sure I could.  
They say time heals everything  
But I'm still waiting.

Her friends listen as her voice sounded so sweet and so innocence as the sadness felt over the five friends who new her the best as she song the next verse.

"I'm through with doubt  
there's nothing left for me to figure out  
I've paid a price  
and I'll keep paying.

It was something about that verse that gave the five friends a shiver that scared the rest of the former friends.

"I'm not ready to make nice  
I'm not ready to back down  
I'm still mad as hell and  
I don't have time to go round and round and round  
It's too late to make it right  
I probably wouldn't if I could  
'Cause I'm mad as hell  
Can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should."

_**It was Tommy and Jason who had figure out what that verse mean. It was Tommy who knew what that verse meant as a tear fell down his face.**_

"I know you said

Can't you just get over it  
It turned my whole world around  
And I kind of like it"

_**It was true what happen to her had turn her world upside down, the pain of her father's deaf what sent her so over the age and her rape had trigger emotions she can't express or feel.**_

_**However, Kira was the one who never felt anger.**_

I made my bed and I sleep like a baby.  
With no regrets and I don't mind sayin'  
It's a sad sad story when a mother will teach her.  
Daughter that she ought to hate a perfect stranger  
and how in the world can the words that I said  
Send somebody so over the edge.  
That they'd write me a letter  
sayin' that I better shut up and sing  
or my life will be over.

_**It was true the letter she wrote to her dead father had sent her mother so over the age which, cause Kira to hate her stepfather even worse. Tanya looked over at Tommy who couldn't help but too let another tear fall from his eyes. Kat could sense her sadness and as well as Tommy it wasn't like him to be so worked up over for someone unless he cared deeply for her. **_

"I'm not ready to make nice  
I'm not ready to back down  
I'm still mad as hell and  
I don't have time to go round and round and round  
It's too late to make it right.  
I probably wouldn't if I could  
'Cause I'm mad as hell  
can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should.

I'm not ready to make nice  
I'm not ready to back down  
I'm still mad as hell and.  
I don't have time to go round and round and round  
It's too late to make it right  
I probably wouldn't if I could  
'Cause I'm mad as hell.  
Can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should

Forgive, sounds good  
Forget, I'm not sure I could  
they say time heals everything  
But I'm still waiting." Kira had said as she through the violin on the floor as it hit the ground several times, as it burst into tiny little pieces of wood. She slide herself on the hardwood wall bringing her knees to her chased and started rocking back and forward trying to get the image of her raped out of her head.

"Poor Kira!" Haley had said as she watches the young girl cry herself to sleep on the cold hardwood floor.

**Dino Lab: Late at Night**

Everyone was downstairs in the Dino Lab just talking about other things as Kira signs heavily as Tommy look up at Kira as he spoke to her.

"Kira are you all-right?" Dr. O asks as he went to touch her but she moves away from him as a tear ran down her face.

"Dr. O is Connor ever gonna come back? I need him Dr. O, I really need Connor." Kira asks as she starts to fidget with her shirt as Tommy looks to Ethan, Trent, and Haley before speaking back to Kira.

"I'll find him I promise all-right, I'll fine Connor for you.

**San Frisco Bar: Late at night **

Connor took a sip of beer as he kept replying the last few nights repeatedly in his head as he took out the letter from his father asking him can he come in live with him. Connor took another sip of his beer as a he just laugh at the note before balling it up in throwing it on the counter as the young man look up at him. He look at the cloths he was wearing in he recognize one of his own fellow rangers. Connor was so wasted that he didn't see three-biker men come up behind him pushing him up off the stool.

"Get up off my stool punk." One of the biker man yell at Connor as Connor fell off the stool hitting the bar causing his lip to bleed as Connor gets back up yelling at the men.

"You know I'm getting really fucking tire of people pushing me around you are not my father. My father left me just like everyone else oh and to top it off he abuse me as well so leave me the hell alone." Connor yells as the second man with the earring and the tattoo pushes Connor against the floor in the other yell.

"Like you can stand a chance against me anyway you little prick." He told Connor as he pushes Connor into the wall. Connor took this opportunity to knead him and the groan. He pushes the other person off him and slam the beer can into the other guy head. One of the biker gang man came up behind Connor grabbing him by the waist as the other got gets up in started punching Connor. Connor steps on the person feet pushing both arms back sending the other man flying over his shoulder. Connor started punching, kicking left, and right as he turns around sending a flying kick into the man chest causing him to fall down.

"I told you to stop fucking messing with me." Connor yell as he falls to the ground as one of the biker gang man tried to sneak up behind Connor. However, Connor felt him and turns around to punch the guy into the stomach sending him hurling over. Connor wiped away the sweat from his forehead as he looks at his hand he saw the blood dripping from his head before passing out cold from the previous blow he had early. The older man with red on gets up from his seat and picks up Connor in walks out the bar.

"Let's get you back home." He told a past out Connor.

**Dino Lab: Same Night**

It was going on 3:30am in the morning, as everyone was still downstairs in the Dino Lab as Tommy sign for the fifth time tonight.

"Still no luck in finding Connor?" Haley asks as Haley places her hands on Tommy shoulder which causing Kat to look down on the ground as she heard Tommy speak.

"No Hays tell everyone they can go to sleep we can begin search back tomorrow?" Tommy told Haley as she watch her best friend take off his glasses in rubbed his eyes before putting them back on again.

"Tommy!" Haley begins to say as a tear ran down her face as he turns around to look at her.

"Hays please don't cry it's not your fault all-right. Connor is just Connor he's going to blame himself regardless of the situation. Hays you promise Kira you want say anything about what's going on with Kira in I respect you for that because you got me through Grad school on your thrust and your loyalty to me in my loyalty is the same. We're going to fine Connor all-right." Tommy told her as Haley whips away her tears.

"But Tommy you didn't see his face, you didn't see the way he look at me like he was disappointed in me for not saying anything." Haley said as she begins to sob again as the front doorbell rung at 3:45am in the morning.

"Tommy are you suspecting company because there's someone here to see you he says he's a friend?" Adam announce as Tommy looks to Haley before leaving as the rest follow upstairs behind as Tommy got to the door his eyes went big at the person standing before him.

"Wes what are you doing here in 3:45 in the morning?" Tommy announces as he motions for Wes to come inside as Adam looks to Billy.

"Who is Wes?" Adam asks as Wes steps inside wearing a red t-shirt and black pants.

"I came to bring back someone you lost, is this a power ranger reunion without the coolest red ranger from Time Force you know Tommy I'm hurt?" Wes Collins says as he got a laugh from Rocky and Jason.

"I'm the coolest red ranger Wes and the original in don't you never forget that." Jason joke as he pats his friend on the back as Wes chuckle at Rocky face.

"Wes its good to see you and all but who did you bring back?" Rocky asks as Wes left without saying a word and came back with a past out drunken Connor.

"All my God Connor!" Haley yelled as tears weld up in her eyes again as she saw him.

"What the hell happen to him and why is he drunk?" Tommy yells as Wes puts him down on the couch as Kira came running downstairs from all the yelling as she stops dead in her tracks from two people she never thought she would never see.

"C…onnor!" Kira cried as she starts to hyperventilate as Wes ran to his niece as he looks to Jason again and froze.

"Wes, why are you stirring at me funny?" Jason asks as he watches Wes looks to Kira and than Jason before passing out cold on the ground.

"Uncle Wes!" Kira screams as she runs to her Uncle at full speed collapsing on the floor as Haley took after running after Kira.

"Kira!" Haley cried out as Kira starts to freak.

"It's my fault, it's my fault, it's my fault Haley I should have told them and none of this would have never happen. I can't I thought pushing Connor away would keep him save but its not." Kira begins to scream as Haley begins to pull Kira down on the floor.

"Kira calm down, calm down please." Haley begins to say as Kira started screaming.

"No! Let me go, let me go, let me go. I said no Haley, I said no and he wouldn't listen to me. I beg him to stop Haley. I beg him he hurt me. Let me go Haley. I can't go home Haley, I can't go home not when he's there." Kira cried into Haley shoulder as Haley looks to Tommy as tears ran down her face. Kira cried herself to sleep Tommy went to touch Kira but Haley said no.

"No! Tommy don't she doesn't trust no one right now but me because I've been in her shoes." Haley told Tommy as she picks Kira up in brought her upstairs into her room. She laid Kira in the bed before leaving downstairs as she saw Wes rubbing his head and looking at Jason.

"I'm sorry Tommy I just couldn't tell you or them. I couldn't because she has to deal with her rape on her own." Haley said as Tommy started yelling.

"Haley you knew this all alone and you didn't tell me. She needs us Haley regardless of what she thinks."

"She's eighteen Tommy and she was rape got damn it it's not a walk in a part you where the only person I felt save with, the only friend I knew when I was Kira age. She's going to have to deal with it on her own, we're just going to have to be there for her just like I was there for you with Kim. She needs that more than anything Tommy in right now Connor and you are her safe heaven." Haley yells as she looks down to the ground as tears weld down her face as Tommy spoke.

"I'm sorry Haley please forgive me." He told her as Haley nods her head all-right as Wes spoke.

"Jason I need to talk to you in private it's important." Wes says as Jason nods his head all-right, as the two ex red rangers exist the house. Wes sits on the front porch follow by Jason.

"What did you want to talk about Wes?" Jason asks calmly as Wes begins to signs heavily.

"How much do you remember about your adoption that your parents told you about?" Wes asks Jason as Jason thought about it for a moment than he replied.

"I remember my adopted mother telling me that my father was name Brandon Casey Ford and that my mother name was Karen Ford in they have a younger daughter. She also told me that my father been missing in war since 9/11." Jason said as he derived a conclusion as his mouth felt open as he looks to Wes than back at the house.

"If you're thinking that Kira is your sister than think yes because she is Karen is my oldest sister I'm the youngest. Karen didn't want anything to do with my father money she wanted to make a name for herself in she did by using the name Scott. I don't remember why they gave you up for adoption or what happen but the moment I saw you there looking just like Brandon it scared the hell out of me. I know it's going to take some time getting use to me being your Uncle and Kira being your sister but you will always have family. I'll leave you alone to process the information." Wes said before patting his nephew on the shoulder before going into the house as Tommy came outside as he saw his best friend in a state of shock.

"What you thinking about Jase!" Came Tommy as he took the same seat Wes was at early as Jason tried to hold back his tears.

"I have sister." Jason told Tommy as Tommy looks up at his best friend as Jason looks down on the ground.

"Jase you sound like it's a bad thing do you know her name?" Tommy asks his best friend as Jason begins to sign again.

"Its Kira my mother name is Karen Ford and my father name is Brandon Casey Ford and Wes is my Uncle. Karen changed her name to Scott because she didn't want anything to do with her father money. There's more my father been missing since 9/11. Tommy what I'm I going to do? I spent half my life looking for my parents and there here in Reefside? My sister is an ex ranger my Uncle is as well and to top it off my father maybe dead or alive? How can I deal with my sister rape and coping with the news Wes just gave me?" Jason said hurt as he begins to cry and Tommy pulled him into a hug.

"Jase you just deal with it and move on. I don't know I know it's going to be hard but you have to believe that everything is going to be all-right." Tommy told him as Jason just laughs at his best friend.

"Well, when did you come, such a good listener?" Jason teases as Tommy chuckle at Jason amusement.

"It came with the job of being a high school scientist teacher." Tommy hiss back as Jason laugh at the thought.

"It has been one weird day I have an Uncle who's two years younger than me a sister who is an ex power ranger next thing you know I will become one of your rangers remind to never pick up anything glowing in your back yard." Jason announce as Tommy laugh.

**Author's Note:** as you can see, I've revised some of the chapters to fit with this chapter.

Revise April 21, 2008


	5. Dino Rise Again

Chapter 4: Dino Rise Again

Kira set on the front porch of Tommy's house as Wes Collins came outside sitting down beside her giving her a cup of ice tea as she turns to him with sad puppy eyes.

"Thank-you Uncle Wes I needed that cup of tea." Kira told him as she takes a drink of her tea and Wes begins to speak.

"How are you holding kiddo?" Wes asks her as Kira turn her head as Wes through a rock on the grass as Kira begins to follow what he is doing.

"I'm barely holding up Uncle Wes you could have told me that Mr. Jason was my brother or that he is a power ranger? Why did you leave me?" Kira said with tears in her eyes all over again.

"Well, because I am a power ranger Kira I was Red Time Force Power Ranger in I had a duty just as you had a duty to your team. I didn't want to leave you but I had no choice. Can you ever forgive me?" Wes asks as Kira through the rock far this time.

"Uncle Wes you know I could never hate you. I'm just scared about a lot of things ." Kira said Kira whip her tears away from her eyes as Wes looks away from her.

"Do I need to know who you talking about? " Wes asked her as Kira look down on the ground her mind somewhere asks at the moment. Wes saw the sudden change of mood when she follow the sound of laughter and giggling coming there way. She look up to see Tommy and Kat talking with Aisha when tears fell on her face again.

"Hey Kira how are you?" Aisha asks her as Kira looks up from the ground with tears in her again. As Wes looks at his niece.

"I'm fine thank-you Uncle Wes I'm going for a walk." Kira said as she gets up from the porch giving her Uncle the glass of tea. Kira excuse herself from the little gathering on the porch in headed away from the others she just wanted to be alone to get her mind off of things.

"What was that about Wes?" Tommy asks as the girls went inside as Wes watches his niece leave from the house.

"She's going through a lot Tommy and right now you're her safe haven . I know she's pushing everyone one away but she want push you away." Wes says trying to get Tommy to understand but it never worked because he was mad. He knows that Kira is having a rough time and that is eating him up inside to see his team fall apart. Conner and Kira one of the two strongest people on the team.

The Lake

Kira set down on top of the rock by the lake with her guitar in her hand strumming on a few strings when a gust of wild wind begins to surround Kira. Kira begins to panic as she reaches for her morpher when she remember that she didn't have any powers anymore. She turns around to run however, the skeleton creatures had her corner by the lake as Kira grown.

"This is not my day?" Kira says as the skeleton creature looks at Kira and she begins to panic.

"Give me the gem girl or you want die?" The Skeleton creature said as Kira took fighting stand. Kira wished she had never picked up the rock that she found the other day in the park.

"You mean this red gem well it does make a cool science project. Hey bone boy I don't think so." Kira says with anger inside of her building up. As she flips open her old morpher in place the gem inside the morpher as her morpher came alive with red lights replacing her old morpher with her new morpher.

"Attack her now!" The creature said as Kira let out her sonic scream knocking half of the creatures down.

Kira flips over the other creature hitting him head on as she begins to fight nonstop.

Dino Lap

Ethan was sitting at the screen when the sires went off causing the others to join him behind the computer. The saw Kira fighting the creatures by herself and getting thrown into the air in landing on her feet.

"So you want to play dirty huh. Well! Lets see what this bad boy can do. Dino Freedom Fighter Ha!" Kira yell as she transform into the red Dino Freedom Fighter Ranger.

Tommy, Jason, Rocky, and Wes mouth fell open when Kira transform into the Dino Freedom Fighter Red Ranger.

"What Dr. O how can Kira control the gems when there lock up in your hidden place." Ethan asks as Tommy went to his control panel in pull the level. The hidden entrée became a wall behind a wall. Tommy went to the box in open the box to see all gems where there. He never knew there was a red gem until now.

"I don't know Ethan all the Gems are counting for I only found these gems when I was almost killed in the explosion a few years ago. " Tommy said handing the teens there morpher. Conner pick up the green gem, Ethan pick up the yellow gem, and Trent pick up the blue gem and Tommy pick up the gem that was different colors as Jason pulled the Gold rock out of his hand that he though it was a rock.

"Dude I thought I told you to remind me to never pick up a rock in your backyard?" Jason complain as Ethan and Haley started building Jason a morpher as Kira appeared in the Dino Lap taking off her helmet.

"Guys, we have a major problem. Suit up Dino Rise Again." Kira says as she grown out loud as Jason chuckle at his sister.

Author's Note: Sorry for the long update. I hope you like the fan fiction. I need a beta reader. Can someone help me please??????????????


	6. Zordon's Challenge

Chapter 5: Zordon's Challenge

Kira set down on the rock by the lake stirring into the water. She wonders does Dr. Oliver ever comes back here or does he know that this place exist in his backyard? Kira looked around this amazing place. Huge trees, rocks, flowers, and a gate surrounded by natures beauty.

"Breathtaking!" Kids said out loud as she could feel the wind blowing against her face. It felt peaceful like a dream she was in but she knew it wasn't a dream. It was a real place. Kira was so deep in thought that she didn't hear anyone come up beside her or set down until that person spoke to her.

"Hey! Kira." He said as Kira looked up at him in smile for the first time in days.

"Didn't know you were sitting here for a second I though you never come back here or knew this beautiful place exist? Kira said as Tommy stretch his arms out in He looks up at the sky.

"I come back here a lot after training. I started building the garden after the Red Ranger mission. My house site on 900 acres of land. It's one of the reasons why I bought the land in the first place. I have just bought the rest of the land today." He told Kira as Kira set back in mimic her mentor

"Dr. O do you ever get tire of being called as a ranger and how did you get use to the color change?" Kira ask him as Tommy set up from his position and rub his head before looking over at Kira.

"It seems like you have been thinking, but it's alright to think about the color change Kira. No matter how old you are, young you are or small you are you will always be a ranger. Rangers fight for the greater good and when the powers choice you the second time around the powers choice you for a reason. I never gave up on believing about the power change or when the powers may call you again. The powers lies within you Kira you broke the chain. There has never been a female red ranger in history of the ranger's history. Be prepared you might get a lot of hear from the guys and you might be seeing a lot of male visit from previous male rangers. You will do find as the leader of this group Kids. You have one of the best mentors there is at the moment." Tommy said as Kira smile at his statement as the ground begins to shake. They both tried to get up but they couldn't because the ground was split into where they couldn't move.

"Dr. O!" Kira said trying not to panic at the sight she was seeing in as fire rose up from the cracks leaving Tommy and Kira lying on top of each other. Tommy looked around his backyard looking for any sign of a monster but when He thought He didn't see one He though wrong again.

Hush!" Tommy whisper as he puts his hand over Kira's mouth. He looks into her beautiful brown eyes for the first time since they have been rangers. He could see so much sadness, hurt, happiness, and confuse at the same time that it scared him. Kira knew He was stirring at her eyes she didn't bother trying to push him off of her but she knew they would be in danger if she did push him. Kira looked into Tommy's eyes as they turn a shade of white and they scared her in she tried to break free but she couldn't at all.

Dr. O!" Kids said scared out of her mind as He tried not to laugh at all at her. Kira begins to fight with him but he looked at her in she knew it was him.

"Sorry!" My eyes change colors sometimes it picks up different movements." He told her as Kira cover his mouth from talking as the creatures circle around them and back and around them again. Kira could see the creature. He was ugly and very scary. He has gray horns sticking out his body, a gold horn in the middle of his forehead a hump back but what scared Kira the most was his eyes and how they look. Kira was about to scream when Tommy took his finger in trace Kira's bottom lip in she looks at him as he did it again. Kira close her eyes as she felt Tommy stirring at her. She opens her eyes as she removes her hand from Tommy mouth in trace his lips with her finger. Kira looked at Tommy as she watches his eyes turn red again. His eyes were telling him that danger was coming closer to them.

"Kira we have to make a run for it because my eyes picking up too much danger." He told her as he as watch her again. He couldn't bring himself to move. He was scared as hell too. He could hear the monsters fighting and yelling at each other. Debris from the monster flew over by Kira hitting Tommy and Kira. Kira went to scream but she was caught off guard by Tommy lips pressing against her lips. She tried to reject the Kiss but she couldn't her lips kissed him back. Tommy caresses her face as they kissed again. Kira pulled way in turn her head as Tommy look at her again. But they didn't say anything until they heard the creatures running away.

"We got to move now this land is protected back Zordon." One of the creatures yell as Tommy got up too sees what was going on and why the creatures was leaving and fleeing the scene. What shock him the most made him pass out cold?

"Get him up now! We got to move if the find him they will take him." He said as Kira got up off her feet she pick Tommy up and put him over her shoulder as they started running back to the forest. But the forest was cover by them.

"Shit!" Kira mutter as she took off running towards the portal but the portal close before she got a chance to enter the portal. Kira tried Morphing but her morpher was being block no signal was coming through the other end of the morpher.

"You have to use basic instincts." He told her as Kira looked around her too see what she can use and what can help her get her and Tommy out of this situation. Kira stopped running she closed her eyes she thought about her rape, she thought about being the yellow ranger in what she learned from Tommy. She thought about her life and how everything turns out. She thought about the first day she became a ranger. She called upon her yellow ranger powers and her red ranger powers. Kira open her eyes as He stood back and the creatures stood back from her. Kira eyes are growing both yellow and red now her regular cloths turn into ninja cloths in tire cover her body and anger boiling inside of her.

"You pissed off one red ranger." Kira said before using her supersonic scream knocking half of the creatures out. Kira laid Tommy on the ground softly as she took fighting stand as the creatures charged at her with full force. Kira was thrown into the hair by one of the creatures as she landed on her back. She scrambles free from his gripped. Knocking one of them and hitting and kicking at the others. She knew they were made of rocks and metal but she didn't know how to defeat them. But she knew she was going too.

Author Notes: will Kira learned to accept the red ranger powers? Will Kira learned the truth meaning behind her attach or was it attach to begin with? Ninja


End file.
